


Smash Kids Oneshots

by s0dica



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ACCIDENTALLY PUT MAJOR CAHARCTER DEATH AS A TAG LMAOOOO MY BAD, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, basically just one shots of the smash kids, bc I barely see any fanfics of them anymore :(, but I might add more if I’m willing to, might just focus on my favs Megaman villager Lucas and ness, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: Oneshots of the smash kids! Will update whenever I can :)
Kudos: 6





	1. Hydrangeas

“Would you like to plant with me?”

Megaman blinked at the offer that Villager gave him. The shorter boy stood in front of the android, a small smile on his face. 

“Uh...” Megaman replied awkwardly, brows furrowed. “Are you sure you want me to help?” 

Villager nodded, before signing, “Yep! I’m sure. Now come on, I wanna plant these hydrangeas.”

Megaman took a look at Villager. He was holding a small shovel in one hand and a watering can in the other. 

The boy abruptly took Megaman’s hand and started to lead him outside. 

Megaman yelped a bit. “He-hey, I’m not that good at gardening—” 

Despite being built to be a helper robot, he’d only help his creator, Dr. Light, with stuff inside the house. His sister, Roll, was usually the one who was interested in that kind of stuff.

But Villager was already dragging him outside the building into the gardens. He didn’t seem to notice Megaman panicking internally.

They reached an empty spot of soil next to lilies. 

Villager sat down on the soil, setting his supplies down beside him. He turned, and patted the dirt next to him, signaling Megaman to sit down.

The android got down on his knees, reluctantly, and waited for instructions. 

Villager stared at him, and smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna do it.” He signed.

Megaman gave him a confused frown.

Villager sighed silently. “I noticed you were a bit lonely, so I thought gardening would cheer you up.” 

Guilt built up inside the robot. He couldn’t believe he was acting standoffish to somebody who was only trying to help...

Megaman relaxed his tense shoulders, and gave a reassuring smile to the shorter boy. “I want to garden. I’m just not used to talking to anybody since I only know Pit and Sonic...”

Villager grinned. “It’s okay! Let’s get to planting, then.” 

While Megaman was a bit disappointed the hydrangeas wouldn’t bloom too fast, he was sure they’d turn out beautiful.

A few weeks passed, and the hydrangeas bloomed stunningly. It was a mixture of lavender and blue hydrangeas, the petals glowing vibrantly in the bright sun.

“They’re gorgeous,” the android said in awe, fingers brushing the lavender petals softly. Villager bent over to look at them, eyes glimmering with pride.

Megaman looked at the boy and laughed. 

“We should do this more often.”


	2. Telekinesis

Even if he had encountered magic throughout his journey back at home, Toon Link was still fascinated with Ness’ and Lucas’ PSI.

When he first met Ness and Lucas during Brawl, the third tournament, his jaw had dropped to the floor when he could see what they could do. Not just during fights, but with all the other things their abilities could do. 

Their powers ranged from fire to ice, mind-reading to moving things with a single thought. They could heal with a single touch, and teleport in a second. 

It was amazing, at least to him. Although, Ness and Lucas always turned pink from the gushing compliments Toon Link gave them. 

Even in the fourth tournament he was mesmerized, and he still was now in the fifth Smash tour.

He currently sat on Ness’ bed, watching as the psychic made his green hat float in the air. A purple glow surrounded the hat, in circle-like shapes. 

Toon Link noted how Lucas’ and Ness’ powers were different. Ness’ was more smooth and round, whilst Lucas’ was geometrical and sharp. It was fun to analyze the differences, in the young hero’s opinion.

His hat fell on Ness’ stomach, the latter laying down on his bed. Toon Link frowned. Ness took notice, and laughed, eyes crinkling joyfully. 

“C’mon, you’ve always asked me to do this like, a thousand times,” the violet-eyed boy said. 

Toon Link sighed, still mesmerized. “But it’s so cool! And the colors look pretty.” The hero noticed a faint blush on Ness’ cheeks.

The psychic noticed Toon Link staring after him, grinning. He grumbled and shoved him away playfully, the blond giggling. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Ness mumbled, a small smile forming. 

“Can you read my thoughts? Pleaaaaase?” Toon Link practically begged, and Ness sighed, giving in. He sat up, his dark hair ruffled by his pillow.

“Alright, alright,” he relented. Toon Link smiled, closing his eyes and leaning in eagerly. Ness shut his eyes as well, raising one glowing hand.

...

...

‘Wanna prank King K. Rool?’

Ness laughed, the other joining in as well. They both opened their eyes, gleaming with mischief. 

Ness grinned. 

“You bet I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i added toon link bc i love him in the toon games but he’s not my fav in smash hrhgsjhsrjnan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! I have a headcanon Villager is mute and uses sign language to talk. He’s not deaf tho! And also a hc that Megaman is really awkward interacting w anyone other than pit and sonic bc he’s shy as fuck


End file.
